Caser Kise
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: "Il faut absolument caser Kise !" C'était la nouvelle obsession d'Aomine. Il en avait assez de toutes les fans en adoration devant le mannequin. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux !


**Caser Kise**

**Voici un one-shot court et mignon où j'essaie de m'approprier les personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Pour des raisons de simplicité, j'ai situé cet one-shot bien après la Winter cup (pas de spoilers dans ce texte) et j'ai rassemblé les personnages dans la même équipe.  
**

« Il faut absolument caser Kise !, hurla presque Daiki, tellement il était en colère.

- Quoi ?, s'indignèrent les autres membres de l'équipe nationale, serrant fortement leur balle d'entraînement entre les mains de nervosité.

- Et de préférence avec un mec ! Je n'ai pas raison Capitaine ! »

Hyuga Junpei ferma les yeux et essaya de se contenir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire la nounou des fortes personnalités de la Génération des Miracles ? Il serrait ses poings en cherchant toujours une réponse à celle qu'avait posée Aomine Daiki.

« Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de la vie privée des joueurs. Ce n'est pas parce que Kise Ryota est mannequin qu'il est homosexuel….

- Il gêne l'entraînement… Enfin, pas lui, mais elles ! »

D'un grand mouvement de la main, Daiki engloba les gradins où les fans féminines de Kise avaient élu domicile depuis plus de deux heures, elles et leurs exclamations de voix. Il y avait même des hommes dans le lot, Daiki serait prêt à le parier. Tout ceci commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Déjà, au collège, il avait du mal avec le fait que toutes ces personnes approchent Kise à longueur de journée en mode adoration. Maintenant que ses fans gâchaient sa passion du basket, c'était devenu insupportable. Et donc il avait sorti le premier truc qu'il lui était sorti par la tête pour stopper cette folie de foule en délire devant leur joueur mannequin.

« S'il était casé avec quelqu'un, elles seraient découragées.

- Aomine-kun, je ne pense pas qu'elles abandonneront aussi facilement, intervint Tetsuya. Et pourquoi avec un homme ?

- Pour les faire fuir. Elles verraient qu'elles n'auraient aucune chance avec lui !

- Elles voudront plutôt le sauver, se moqua de lui Shintaro Midorima.

- Vous vous souvenez de toutes ses ex petites amies quand même !

- Oui, soupirèrent de désespoir tous les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. C'est mieux un mec. »

Toutes les filles qui étaient sorties avec Kise n'avaient été que des profiteuses. La majorité d'entre elles avaient abusé de sa générosité et de sa gentillesse. Il en avait eu le cœur brisé plusieurs fois. Alors, entre le comportement des petites amies de Kise et ses pleurs à lui, la Génération des Miracles en avait eu largement assez. Avec un homme, est-ce que ça changerait vraiment la donne ? Daiki y réfléchissait sérieusement. Il n'y avait pas que les femmes qui pourraient être attirées par le charme, la renommée et l'argent de Kise. Serait-ce une voie sans issue ?

Junpei eut un petit sourire calculateur, avant de lancer l'air de rien.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comment pensez-vous pouvoir le caser avec un homme, sans qu'il le remarque ?

- Je ne sais pas. En plus, il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un proche de lui », surenchérit Tetsuya qui avait compris où voulait en venir son capitaine.

Shintaro rougit, parce qu'il était intelligent et avait sûrement peur que tout lui retombe dessus. Il agrippa son objet porte-bonheur comme si sa vie en dépendait, réfléchissant sûrement à son horoscope du jour. Seijuro avait juste un petit sourire satisfait, entendant sûrement le moment propice pour tirer son épingle du jeu.

« Ouais, pas facile, dit Daiki sans vraiment réfléchir. Y a pas son capitaine du lycée... Kasamatsu ? Ils ont l'air proche.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas gay, dit Atsushi l'air de rien, avant de croquer dans une friandise.

- Comment tu le sais ?, s'en inquiéta Taiga.

- Kise me l'a dit. Son capitaine a une petite amie et il frappe trop fort.

- Il ne reste plus que des personnes qu'il connait depuis longtemps et qu'il aurait côtoyées au moins depuis le collège. Dans une équipe de basket par exemple », insinua Junpei.

Tetsuya fit semblant d'être choqué. Shintaro leur tourna le dos, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Taiga souffla de soulagement, car il n'était pas compris dans le lot. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Tetsuya, l'interrogeant du regard. Atsushi fit tomber sa barre de céréales de sa bouche. Daiki resta interdit, ne revenant pas que la conversation ait prise une telle tournure. Seijuro insista :

« Hum… J'en connais un qui le prenait en un contre un tout le temps et il se nommait Aomine Daiki, d'après mes souvenirs.

- Seijuro, ce n'est pas drôle !

- En fait, tu es jaloux d'elles, dit Shintaro, histoire d'enterrer la discussion gênante et d'éloigner définitivement toute insinuation dangereuse de sa personne.

- Mais non ! J'aime les grosses poitrines. Kise est tout plat !

- Il a pourtant du coffre, tenta Tetsuya en mettant ses bras en cercle devant lui.

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. Ah, comment vas-t-on faire pour se débarrasser de ses fans ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas en imposant des choses à Kise-kun, dit Junpei pour régler l'affaire. Ah, le revoilà ! »

Ses fans firent évidemment un boucan d'enfer en l'apercevant. Oh, misère ! Ils n'entendraient plus rien d'ici ce soir.

« Je vous jure, c'est la dernière fois que mon agence organise un tel évènement !, annonça Kise d'une voix forte. On peut trouver l'argent ailleurs qu'en vendant des places à mes fans pour les gradins d'entraînement.

- Il faut bien trouver l'argent quelque part, dit Seijuro.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Je ne vous voyais pas vous entraîner. »

Ce fut Kuroko qui se planta devant Kise, arborant une mine sérieuse, avant de demander en ouvrant grand ses bras :

« Lequel d'entre nous préfères-tu ? »

Kise rit en comprenant que Kuroko parlait des anciens membres de Teiko.

« Kurokocchi… Je vous aime tous. Ne me demandes pas de choisir ! Tu es bien trop cruel !

- Oui, mais à choisir ?, l'embêta Seijuro.

- Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi !, pleura Kise.

- Bon. On reprend l'entraînement. Kise, tu nous regardes depuis le banc, déclara Junpei.

- Ouais et fais pas l'imbécile avec tes fans. Tes petits coucous, sourires, etc…

- C'est compris Aominecchi ! Je ne vous déconcentrerai pas ! Je pense pouvoir jouer d'ici quelques jours. Je vais vous faire pleurer. »

Junpei se mit immédiatement en colère.

« On va surtout te faire faire de l'endurance pour que tu arrêtes de te blesser ! Tu ne toucheras pas un seul ballon.

- Oh, monde cruel ! Je voulais me mesurer à Aominecchi !

- En fait, c'est Aomine que tu préfères », lança Shintaro avec la certitude de faire mouche.

Kise Ryota fit l'erreur de rougir et de chercher ses mots, ce qui énerva forcément Daiki. Sur le terrain d'entraînement, l'as fut intraitable envers tous ses coéquipiers, les poussant jusqu'à leurs limites. Tetsuya dû prendre du repos sur le banc à plusieurs reprises. Junpei avait l'air vraiment satisfait à la fin de l'entraînement. Les joueurs allèrent se changer aux vestiaires sur les genoux.

« C'était une séance enrichissante, dit Ryota. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un coucou à mes fans, grâce à ta jalousie Aominecchi. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en vous regardant. J'espère pouvoir mettre en pratique d'ici quelques temps. »

Taiga lui passa tout un sac de DVD.

« Tu ferais bien de regarder les passages qu'Alex a notifié dans les boîtiers.

- Houlà, la NBA, c'est du lourd. Je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade.

- Elle ne t'a indiqué que ce que tu serais capable de copier pour le moment !

- D'accord, Kagamicchi. Est-ce que quelqu'un a envie de le visionner avec moi ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryota se prit un vent monumental de ses anciens et actuels coéquipiers.

« J'avais un truc de prévu avec Taiga. On va chez moi », dit Tetsuya l'air de rien.

Les autres joueurs regardèrent bizarrement Tetsuya parce qu'il avait appelé Kagami par son prénom et qu'ils allaient se retrouver entre eux.

« Hé, ne vous faîtes pas des idées ! Y a Alex dans mon appart ! Elle m'étouffe !

- Bien sûr, bakagami.

- Il y a ce nouveau magasin de sucreries…, commença Atsuchi d'un ton rêveur.

- Je vais jouer au shogi avec Akashi, affirma Shintaro, alors que ce n'était pas prévu du tout au programme de son ancien capitaine.

- Akashi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dînais avec ton père ?, réagit Ryota.

- Tu as dû confondre avec un autre jour.

- T'as quelque chose de prévu, Aominecchi ?

- Non, répondit franchement Daiki sans prendre le temps d'analyser ce qu'il disait.

- Alors tu viens avec moi ?

- Comment ? »

Le ricanement de ses autres camarades ne passa pas inaperçu, même pour les oreilles de Ryota. Un peu perplexe, il attendit que Daiki ait fini de se changer pour sortir du gymnase avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé tout à l'heure, mais ils ont l'air de bien se moquer de toi, dit Ryota une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- J'ai dit une connerie. Je sens que ça va me poursuivre. »

Daiki semblait embarrassé et même contrarié. Il arrivait que l'as soit très franc et direct, surtout quand il parlait avec ses amis sur un terrain de basket.

« Laquelle ?, demanda innocemment Ryota en l'entraînant vers l'arrêt de bus.

- Une bêtise sur toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas bien le prendre. Ah, ça me prend la tête !

- Tu n'as qu'à m'en parler, ça va arrêter de te faire chauffer les neurones. »

Daiki détourna le regard, avant de soupirer.

« J'en ai marre de tes groupies, c'est tout. Ils ont cru que j'étais jaloux.

- De moi ? Si tu crois que d'être poursuivi à longueur de journée par mon gagne-pain est vraiment agréable, viens faire quelques photos pour déchanter.

- Non, d'elles.

- Oh, Aominecchi ! Fais-toi des couettes et viens me demander un autographe avec ton petit carnet ! Ce serait trop mignon !

- Idiot !, râla Daiki.

- Ce serait un pari idiot que je vais garder dans un coin de ma mémoire, minauda le copieur.

- T'as pas intérêt à me faire ce coup-là ! Bref, ils croient que j'ai le béguin pour toi et ils sont plein d'arguments.

- Ah, là, tu vas avoir du mal à les vaincre !, se moqua de lui Ryota qui se retrouva bizarrement curieux à cause de l'embarras de Daiki.

- Surtout que tu viens de m'inviter à regarder du basket masculin dans une pièce sombre, chez toi, idiot ! Ils en ont pour la vie des rats !

- Oh, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je t'invite, réagit le copieur.

- Justement, ils se font des films. »

Ryota s'assit sur le banc pour attendre le bus. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, ils auraient fait le chemin à pied et gagné un temps précieux.

« Si mes fans n'étaient pas dans le coin, je te demanderai de me porter, Aominecchi !

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Imagines ce qu'en penseraient les autres !

- En fait, ce qui te gênes, ce sont les qu'en dira-t-on ! »

Daiki se tut, regardant dans le vide. La conversation était apparemment close. Ryota n'avait jamais eu de relations avec des hommes. Oh, bien sûr, dans le milieu où il évoluait, il avait rencontré des homosexuels et avait eu quelques propositions déplacées de photographes. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par des personnes plus âgées que lui et bien trop sérieuses à son goût. Quant aux autres mannequins, tout tournait autour d'histoires de jalousie, de cul et compagnie.

Ryota soupira. Son métier de mannequin lui pesait de plus en plus, maintenant qu'il devenait assez âgé pour attirer d'autres sortes de convoitises. Il espérait obtenir une bourse d'étude pour continuer le basket et se consacrer entièrement à cette passion. Seulement, il se blessait trop souvent en voulant à tout prix tout copier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kise ? Tu en fais une tête, s'inquiéta Daiki.

- C'est ma blessure.

- Tu as mal ? Je croyais que tu pourrais rejouer avant la fin de la semaine !

- Non, ça va. C'est qu'il faudra que je sois très prudent.

- Lors de nos premiers matchs, le coach a prévu de te laisser sur le banc. Vaut mieux que tu sois au courant… Hé, ça ira ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Kagami et moi, on va les renvoyer dans leurs gouttières. Tu auras la partie la plus intéressante du championnat, chanceux. Enfin, il faudrait que tes fans arrêtent de nous déconcentrer. »

Kise eut un sourire amusé, en se rappelant de la jalousie supposée de Daiki. L'idée avait quelque chose d'agréable.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si j'arrête le mannequinat maintenant, elles vont devenir furieuses !

- Quoi ? Tu veux arrêter !

- Tu n'as pas la même vision des coulisses une fois adulte. Si j'ai mes fans féminines dans la rue, mes collègues masculins sont un peu trop collants.

- On t'a fait des avances !

- Et pas qu'une fois ! A côté d'eux, tu fais gros balourd, Aominecchi !

- Je ne t'ai pas fait des avances ! », cria Daiki.

Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, le reste de l'équipe passait dans la rue et il était évident qu'ils se retenaient tous de rire à gorge déployée.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- On verra si Kise peut marcher demain !, le provoqua Taiga.

- Il va me faire un massage du tonnerre quand on va regarder les cassettes, se réjouit Ryota en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Mais tais-toi, idiot !

- Je suis au courant de vos manigances !, continua Ryota à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Alors tu vas te maquer avec quel mec de l'équipe ?, répondit Junpei, complètement dépassé par la tournure des évènements.

- Hein ? Je croyais juste qu'Aominecchi était jaloux !

- C'est rien, cria Seijuro. A demain ! »

Quand l'équipe envahie par les ricanements s'en alla, Ryota osa interroger Daiki qui ne semblait pas en mener large.

« J'avais proposé cela pour faire fuir tes fans. Une vraie connerie… Et ensuite, ils m'ont embêté ! »

Ryota ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu mieux la situation impossible dans laquelle s'était mise Daiki.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir chez moi, je pourrai le comprendre.

- Ça ira. Quoi que je fasse, ils vont me tomber dessus.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de surenchérir sur eux avec plein de sous-entendus, le taquina Ryota.

- Ça y est. Je suis votre nouveau souffre-douleur. »

L'idée amusait beaucoup Ryota. Daiki n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais quand il enchaînait les maladresses, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir.

« ça va se tasser…

- Ouf.

- …Une fois qu'on se sera lassé ! »

Daiki râla pendant tout le trajet sur ses coéquipiers. Ryota l'écoutait distraitement, histoire de savoir ce qu'il réservait à chacun de leurs amis. Il y en a un qui ne retrouverait pas son objet porte-bonheur demain, l'autre son ciseau et un autre ses sucreries. Quant à Kuroko et Kagami, il intercepterait toutes leurs passes, même s'il jouait dans la même équipe d'entraînement qu'eux. Et il allait laisser échapper un petit quelque chose sur Junpei et Aida, devant le père de la jeune fille…

La séance de demain allait être particulièrement animée.

« Tu me réserves quoi ?, demanda subitement Ryota alors qu'il marchait dans la rue vers son appartement.

- Ce sera une surprise. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de te dire mes plans te concernant.

- Houlà ! J'ai peur de te faire rentrer chez moi, Aominecchi. »

Daiki se frappa le front avec sa main, lui lançant un regard épuisé.

« Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin. Ryota ouvrit son chez lui, laissa Daiki entrer avant lui et referma à double-tour. Après une petite entrée, il avait un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Daiki était habitué aux lieux, étant venu plusieurs fois tenir compagnie à Ryota pour ses visionnages. Il n'avait pas la même capacité que Ryota pour mémoriser les mouvements, mais il pouvait en apprendre certains quand le copieur prenait le temps de les analyser et de les lui expliquer. C'était fou comment Ryota d'un simple coup d'œil pouvait apprendre un nouveau mouvement et faire en sorte que son corps s'y adapte.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs d'entraînement dans un coin du salon. Ryota leur prit des boissons et de quoi manger et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Ma tête va exploser, si je n'arrive pas à faire les mouvements très bientôt, se plaint Ryota, alors qu'il cherchait à caller la vidéo.

- Tu ne peux même pas les amorcer.

- Repos total jusqu'à jeudi… Sans toucher un ballon pendant au moins une semaine, voire deux. Tout dépend du sadisme de notre entraîneur.

- C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu voir tes progrès depuis un canapé !

- Je fais de la musculation aussi au niveau des bras. Mais pas trop, sinon je n'aurais plus autant de souplesse dans l'exécution des mouvements. »

Daiki plissa ses yeux. Ryota avait besoin d'un entraînement bien spécifique par rapport à son don, tout comme Tetsuya. Les autres, bien sûr, avaient des points à travailler par rapport à leur position de jeu, mais leurs entraînements restaient généralistes.

Ryota mit le dvd en marche quand il l'eut callé au moment intéressant.

« C'est qu'un dunk, commenta Aomine, blasé.

- Sa position de départ est plutôt intéressante. Regarde ses pieds ! Ah, Alex pense vraiment que je peux le faire en sortant de blessure… Elle est folle !

- Comment tu peux voir des trucs pareils ?

- Je fais attention à mon environnement.

- Ryota, tu es plutôt du genre tête en l'air.

- C'est parce que je me suis beaucoup concentré sur le terrain. Dès que je quitte les lignes, je redeviens insouciant. »

Le blond posa la tête sur l'épaule de Daiki pour se caller confortablement.

« Hé ! Vire de là !

- Aominecchi ! ça te travaille encore, on dirait ! Je fais comme d'habitude ! Après, tu mets ton bras autour de moi. C'est toujours comme ça ! »

Daiki regarda ailleurs que vers la tignasse blonde à la douce odeur fruitée pour cacher son embarras. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être comme dans un couple. Pas étonnant que les autres se moquent de lui, s'ils étaient aussi tactiles entre eux tout le temps sans s'en rendre compte…

« J'ai jamais essayé avec un mec, dit Ryota avec un air pensif.

- On s'en fiche, soupira Daiki.

- J'ai eu des propositions. Je dois plaire pourtant.

- Si tu n'étais pas une belle personne, tu ne serais pas mannequin.

- Tu peux plaire aux femmes et pas aux hommes.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te travaille maintenant, râla Daiki.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as bien dit qu'il fallait que je sois avec un mec. Pourquoi un mec ? Je les attire ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien.

- T'es un mec pourtant… Oups. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pardon, Aominecchi !

- Il y avait des mecs dans les gradins.

- Ah, mais ils viennent pour leurs copines ou avec elles….

- C'est une excuse bidon, Kise.

- Oh… »

Kise Ryota était un être vraiment très naïf. Daiki passa automatiquement son bras autour de ses épaules, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et, avant qu'il ne puisse désamorcer son geste, Ryota se cala tendrement contre lui. La chaleur du blond avait quelque chose de communicatif et de réconfortant. Daiki se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise contre Ryota alors qu'ils visionnaient des bouts de match de basketball.

Il ne devrait pas adorer d'avoir le poids de Kise contre son flanc, ainsi que d'être plus attentif aux mimiques de Kise qu'à la vidéo. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et il ne savait plus quoi penser de son amitié avec Kise. Les autres lui avaient vraiment retourné la tête avec cette histoire. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, c'était plus la curiosité de Kise qui le désarçonnait. Il avait une façon étrange de poser des questions. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient presque innocentes, alors qu'elles étaient vraiment sérieuses et pleines de sens.

Ryota sentait bon, surtout qu'il n'avait pas joué avec eux, et sa présence était vraiment agréable. Daiki posa sa tête sur celle de Ryota en somnolant un peu. Le blond passa sa main sur son ventre dénudé sans faire exprès et c'est là qu'il la sentit, cette petite étincelle de désir.

Il y avait déjà eu des gestes un peu troublants entre eux. Ils s'étaient toujours dit que c'était la proximité d'un corps contre un autre et seulement cela. Après avoir discuté d'homosexualité, ce frisson habituel prenait une toute autre tournure. Le regard de Ryota avait une lueur incertaine.

« ça me rends curieux », dit son coéquipier dans un souffle, avant de se redresser.

Etait-ce la proximité de ses lèvres qui le faisaient chavirer ? Daiki ne saurait le dire. Et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Kise.

- Juste un baiser, une fois.

- Pourquoi avec moi ?, dit Daiki en fermant les yeux en sentant une sacrée dilemme l'envahir.

- Juste maintenant, avec toi… »

Ryota n'attendit pas son accord et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main s'était légèrement attardée sur sa joue. Le blond eut au moins la décence de rougir, alors que Daiki le fusillait du regard.

« Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû, Aominecchi. »

Daiki attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, en se demandant si tout ceci était raisonnable avec son meilleur ami. Il lui en voulait et il le voulait, là maintenant. Il ne saurait se l'expliquer. C'était juste là. Il lui prit le menton pour le ramener vers lui et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Ryota mit ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui.

L'embrasser tout en caressant sa peau en dessous de son T-shirt avait quelque chose de naturel. L'entendre gémir contre sa bouche était excitant et chercher tous ses points faibles devenait un jeu véritablement intéressant. Il n'empêchait que le toucher et les lèvres de Ryota se révélaient extrêmement plaisant à leur tour, même s'il était un homme lui aussi. Après un rouler-bouler du canapé pour le sol inconfortable, ils en étaient à trouver que la chambre serait un endroit plus convenable pour la suite. Tout ceci d'un commun accord et emporté par une passion soudaine qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas encore.

Le lendemain matin fut assez épique, puisqu'ils se réveillèrent en retard pour l'entraînement et qu'ils se pressèrent pour s'y rendre. Ce fut d'ailleurs Momoi qui les avait tirés de leurs doux rêves et de leurs embrassades du matin en faisant sonner le téléphone plusieurs fois.

Daiki répondit, un peu dans le coltard, qu'il était encore chez Kise et qu'ils arrivaient dès que possible.

Ryota avait soupiré que ça allait jaser dans les vestiaires et, à juste raison, cette fois.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais Ryota avait trouvé l'opportunité pour embrasser Daiki avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pas de la porte. Le blond collait un peu son coéquipier dans le bus, mais n'était-ce pas habituel ?

A peine arrivés sur le terrain, Kise se fit fusiller du regard par Aida avant même que leurs coéquipiers les charrient.

« Kise-kun, on avait dit repos physique complet jusqu'à jeudi !

- Ah, bon… On a juste fait quelques paniers avec Aominecchi !

- Ce ne sont pas des paniers que vous avez faits, triples idiots ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

- Oui, des dribbles, insista Daiki pour qu'Aida arrête de les mettre dans l'embarras devant tout le monde.

- Aomine, tu vas faire cinq fois plus de tours de terrain que d'habitude !

- C'est au coach d'en décider !, répliqua-t-il.

- Alors, Kise est casé ? », demanda nonchalamment Kuroko en faisant un petit clin d'œil aux deux amants.

Ryota rougit évidemment et Daiki tenta de cacher autant que possible son embarras.

« Je voulais dire cassé, les embêta Kuroko. Lapsus révélateur.

- Bon, Aomine, tu ne casses pas Kise en étant casé avec lui !, réagit Aida. C'est un plus gros problème que ses fans envahissantes !

- Mais !

- Y a pas de mais qui compte ! Il faut qu'il soit en bon état ! »

Blasé, Daiki regarda en direction de Ryota qui avait plus l'air d'en rire qu'en pleurer.

« On n'a même pas eu le temps d'en discuter », soupira Daiki.

Son coéquipier se rapprocha de lui, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime et je veux être casé avec toi pour éloigner mes fans ! »

Alors, là, ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose et tant pis si Kise était un mec.


End file.
